marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chole Hernandez (Earth-616)
X-99, also known as Chole Hernandez, and better known by her hero name The Ghost/Ghost, is a mutant superheroine, and a former Weapon-X experiment into phasing and dark matter based abilities. Ghost was saved by Agent Vengeance who adopted her as his surrogate daughter, he later hand her over to the X-men to better protect her and curb her destructive abilities. She is kind and friendly and while she means well she often plays pranks, on people and scares people by phasing through walls and objects. Its rumored some of Kitty Pryde DNA was used in X-99's creation though this rumor is unfounded. X-99 is a member of the New Mutants ,and participated in the Avengers-X-men war she was captured by the Avenger academy students after Spider-man freaked out and threw a chair at her knocking her unconscious. She was rescued accidentally by Deadpool who got lost looking for the mutant super villain Mysteria and Russian mutant serial killer and mad man Vladimir Valeryevich. X-99, defeated Vision, by short circuiting him, and knocked out spiderman by throwing a chair at him. She freed Wolverine and X-23 from Stark Tower, before defeating Nemesis, Hades, and Medusa, the Iron God trio, who were hired by Stark to capture Wolverine and X-23. She also fought in the Kang invasion and against Ultron, she was also infected and turned by the zombie virus brought by Sentry, she was speared by Vengeance, and the two and her adopted family lived in New Zealand in a old mine. Description Chole, wears a gender less suit, which makes her gender less oblivious due to her shy personality she rarely speaks. In her human form she mostly wears her unique style, and has long black hair and brown eyes. She is a unique clone as Weapon-X experimented with her genes making her appear Latino in origin. She often tells people she is Hispanic and hides the truth about Weapon-X. In her darker form, Vampire/X-99 she doesn't wear her hood, her eyes glow bright purple, and she has fangs, and retractable Adamantium talons. Personality Chole is warm, kind, and has a sweet personality Deadpool refers to her as a fluffy plusheen cat, and a cute unicorn. Though she is shy and rarely speaks, she only talks to Professor Xavier, X-23, Kitty Pydre, and Logan/Wolverine. Chole though has a darken personality as she is advanced prototype bio-weapon, this darker personality is X-99, she is violent, reckless, cruel, no emotion, her abilities also differ, her base attacks which are powered by her emotions are more painful and fatal, she can destroy a entire city block, and drain victims life force, she is also sadistic, making jokes and bullying people, she is arrogant, and often berates people . Biography Family Powers and abilities Mutant abilities: Chole has enhanced mutant powers, she was created by weapon X using Wolverines DNA, it is believed other mutants like Kitty Pryde, and Professor X's DNA were used but its unknown as she doesn't remember anything. As Ghost: * superhuman strength: Chole has superhuman strength and is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects such as cars, tanks, and stop jets in midflight with ease. * flight: Chole can fly and hover. * Superhuman agility: Chole posses superhuman agility, and is able to dodge bullets, move through tight spaces, perform pakour, move quickly through dense environments, and dodge attacks with ease. * Enhanced reflexes: Chole trained herself, to avoid enemy attacks, and react quickly and adapt to new situations. * Stealth: Chole is undetectable by radar, thermal imaging, sensors, A.I systems, and can appear invisible, and even has a chameleon like ability to camouflage with her surroundings. * Energy blast: Chole can fire energy blast and other projectiles from her hands. * Illumination: Chole can glow in the dark and change colors. * Healing factor: Chole posses a healing factor. * Adamantium skeleton: Chole successfully infused with a adamantium skeleton and has adamantium infused talons instead of claws. * Talons: Instead of claws Chole/Ghost has talons which are retractable, and allow her to climb structures, and scale skyscrapers, and climb on ceilings and walls. She rarely uses them to attack. * Telekinesis: Chole posses a form of telekinesis, and can fire telekinetic blasts and read minds and thoughts. * Phasing: Chole can phase through objects and people. As Vampire/X-99: * Superhuman strength: Vampire has the superhuman strength but its enhanced. * Flight: Vampire can hover and fly. * Superhuman agility: Vampire has superhuman agility. * Superhuman reflexes: Vampire posses superhuman reflexes. * Stealth: Vampire can stealth and is virtually undetectable. * Animal Morphing: Vampire transforms into a Bat or a wherewolf for longer range transportation and for attacking. * Life force drain: Vampire can drain the life force from multiple individuals. * Parasites: Vampire has miniature parasites who live in her body and infect humans she views them as her children. * Bat Wings: Vampire grows a pair of bat wings, for quick escape and flight. * Nocturnal vision: Vampire posses Nocturnal vision. * Talons: Vampire makes more use of her adamantium based retractable talons, they're dipped in poisons, for increased effectiveness. * Fangs: Vampire uses her fangs for combat. * Dark matter blast and teleportation: Vampire can use more dark matter based abilities and even teleport. Alternate versions * Earth-2149: Chole is infected and turned into a zombie by the virus brought to Earth-2149 by sentry, she however gained control of herself and lives with her adopted family in New Zealand. * Earth-12041: Chole is graduate of SHIELDS hero training program alongside Falcon, she was best friends with deadpool, during the incident with the Carnage Queen, she, X-23, and Scott/Cyclops were with Deadpool when the symbiotes attack Midtown high they can bee seen at a cafe. A group of kids are wearing New X-men costumes, on Halloween, one girl dress like Ghost with another dressing like Vampire, Chole is seen alongside two unnamed New Mutant members handing out candy, using her telekinesis to hand out multiple pieces of candy at once. Category:Weapon X members Category:Weapon X Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Created by BillyJoeSkull Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616